Les statères de la discorde
by Rincevent
Summary: Si le silence est d'or, l'argent reste le nerf de la guerre.
**Titre** : Les statères de la discorde

 **Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

Le vent venait de se lever, conformément aux prévisions météorologiques, et faisait frissonner le Sanctuaire exposé au froid de cette fin d'hiver. En temps normal, cela n'aurait pas perturbé le moins du monde le fonctionnement de l'endroit, mais depuis que la déesse avait repris le contrôle des choses, on avait tendance à s'épargner les souffrances inutiles. S'entraîner et s'endurcir oui, sacrifier sa santé, non. Et il se trouvait que les épreuves annuelles permettant aux maîtres de se choisir des apprentis venaient de se dérouler hier, et que donc tout le monde avait le droit de faire relâche.

Athéna passait désormais le plus clair de son temps hors du Sanctuaire, vaquant à ses occupations mondaines et économiques, mais veillait à passer au moins deux fois par an dans son domaine. Le sergent qui patrouillait au pied des Douze Maisons regretta de ne pas s'être vêtu plus chaudement. Il se sentait tellement vieux, maintenant. Il se souvenait encore parfois des visages qu'il avait connu et côtoyé quand il était encore un tout jeune novice, il y a... voyons... quarante ans. À plus de cinquante ans, il était toujours là, avait assisté et participé à plusieurs guerres. C'était un exploit, et pourtant il faisait partie du décor pour la majorité des gens qui le connaissaient. Un éternuement lui fit tourner la tête. Quelqu'un descendait du Palais, sans se soucier de lui ni des titulaires des Maisons. De toute façon Athéna était une fois de plus à l'étranger.

\- Bonjour ! Fait frais, aujourd'hui.  
\- Faut avouer. Y a du monde, à l'intendance ?  
\- Le personnel de garde.  
\- Ah bon. Je dois aller à Athènes, pour rencontrer le secrétaire de Sa Majesté, et puis des fonctionnaires, aussi. Quelle plaie. Bonne journée.  
\- Bonne journée.

Ah, ça lui revenait, maintenant, c'était un petit jeune d'une trentaine d'années qui occupait le poste de chambellan. Rien à voir avec feu Gigas, lui se fichait bien de ce qui se passait dans le Domaine tant qu'on le laissait faire son travail. C'était peut-être bien la cause de son air renfrogné.

\- Bonne journée, tu parles ! J'ai l'impression de partir à l'abattoir.

Le chambellan avait effectivement obtenu, de haute lutte après des mois de quasi-harcèlement, un rendez-vous avec le secrétaire personnel d'Athéna. Un type un peu plus âgé que lui, qui avait apparemment succédé à un oncle ou quelque chose comme ça. L'intraitable M. Tatsumi. Un homme extrêmement courtois mais totalement inflexible et rompu aux rouages de la haute finance internationale, qui gérait - ou plutôt contrôlait - la fortune de Saori Kido, l'identité civile d'Athéna.

Le chambellan avait connu les combats, il avait vu la mort de près, que ce soit pendant ses entrainements ou face à l'ennemi. Et pourtant... Cet individu lui faisait bien plus peur que tout ce qu'il avait connu. Un simple mortel dépourvu de cosmos, et pourtant leurs échanges épistolaires avaient fini de le convaincre qu'il était dangereux pour le Sanctuaire.

Après avoir obtenu des vêtements civils et une petite escorte, le chambellan arriva à la petite piste où l'attendait une des voitures du Sanctuaire. Un 4x4, puisque le Domaine n'était desservi que par cet unique et discret chemin, modeste concession à la modernité obtenue de ses prédécesseurs par Athéna après une lutte difficile. Il grogna pendant les premiers kilomètres, bringuebalé à cause des cahots, puis savoura l'arrivée sur les routes carrossables. Ses déplacements à l'extérieur étaient rares et il en profita pour observer la Grèce moderne. Tant de nouveaux bâtiments depuis qu'il avait été admis au Sanctuaire... Pourtant, il y avait aussi beaucoup de banderoles et de traces d'incendies. Le pays souffrait tellement de cette infâme crise financière.

La voiture le déposa au centre d'Athènes, dans le quartier d'affaires où lui et son escorte se rendirent dans un bel immeuble de bureaux. Après un petit temps d'attente qui lui permit de se réchauffer, on le fit rentrer dans une pièce où l'attendait un business man assez peu remarquable. Lequel lui adressa un sourire et se leva pour lui serrer cordialement la main, avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir dans un coin salon. Il sut tout de suite qu'il était en face d'un redoutable prédateur.

\- M. Tatsumi, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.  
\- Moi de même, monsieur le chambellan... Et j'imagine que vous ne me direz pas votre nom, même si nous travaillons pour la même personne ?  
\- En effet. Les règles du Sanctuaire sont immuables.  
\- C'est ce que Mme Kido m'a signalé, en effet.

Une jeune femme entra pour servir du thé. Le chambellan regarda le breuvage avec perplexité, tant cette boisson était exotique à ses yeux de Grec. Néanmoins, il en but poliment quelques gorgées et reconnut en son for intérieur que ça n'était pas désagréable. Une fois la jeune femme repartie, il se racla la gorge pour attaquer le problème. Si son prédécesseur Gigas avait tenu bon et poliment envoyé paître Athéna quand elle avait abordé le problème de la gestion du Domaine, son successeur avait accepté d'œuvrer de concert avec le personnel de la fondation Graad. Essentiellement par commodité, la priorité étant alors de reconstituer les rangs de la chevalerie, et aussi parce que ladite fondation constituait un allié de poids face au gouvernement démocratique grec. Mais... ces dernières années, le nouveau chambellan s'était rendu compte que ses marges de manœuvre étaient de plus en plus réduites.

Le problème était que la fondation Graad pouvait administrer des propriétés et des fonds alors que le Sanctuaire n'avait pas d'existence légale reconnue. Jusque dans les dernières décennies le système traditionnel suffisait à assurer des revenus stables, quoique progressivement en déclin, mais la complexité croissante de l'administration couplée à cette brutale crise économique avait considérablement fragilisé le Sanctuaire et l'avait forcé à confier ses biens à la fondation. Laquelle prenait désormais les décisions seules, certes en le consultant, mais pas vraiment en lui demandant son avis. Et cela était grave.

Cela était grave, car si Athéna venait à décéder ou disparaître, et l'histoire leur avait prouvé que c'était un risque permanent, alors le Domaine se retrouverait totalement dépouillé par des étrangers qui n'auraient plus aucun lien avec eux. Il avait eu beau essayer d'en parler à Sa Majesté, elle avait balayé ses inquiétudes d'un revers de la main. Pourtant, il avait découvert il y a deux semaines que la fondation avait négligemment vendu une propriété à Dodone, propriété dont le sous-sol renfermait un petit gisement de gammanium, certes presque épuisé mais proche et facilement accessible. La logique de profit n'était hélas pas forcément compatible avec les missions du Sanctuaire, se dit le chambellan qui finissait de présenter son bilan annuel à M. Tatsumi.

\- J'ai eu des échanges très constructifs avec le gouvernement. Ils sont cependant très préoccupés ces temps-ci, comme vous pouvez vous en douter.  
\- Oui, nous en avons eu des échos, et j'ai vu les traces d'émeutes. Cette austérité va faire souffrir les gens.  
\- Sans doute, il est regrettable que la population ait à subir les conséquences d'une incurie généralisée.

Le chambellan ravala une réflexion au dernier moment. Son pays ne cessait de se faire montrer du doigt pour sa mauvaise gestion, et il savait que le secrétaire venait de lui lancer une pique, mais il ne pipa mot, se contentant de hocher la tête.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, la pression populaire est énorme. Les élus craignent pour leur place et envisagent de s'attaquer aux privilèges du clergé et des armateurs. Et je crains que le flou juridique et fiscal permettant au Sanctuaire d'exister ne vous mette sérieusement en danger. Des citoyens ont commencé à traquer les grosses fortunes et les grandes propriétés qui ne paient pas d'impôts. Et certains ont commencé à évoquer l'anomalie que constitue le Sanctuaire sur internet. Le gouvernement aurait pu faire supprimer les pages qui en parlaient, mais ça n'aurait fait qu'attirer encore plus l'attention.

Des sueurs froides parcoururent le chambellan. Il se retrouvait seul face à un monde qu'il ne comprenait plus. Internet ? Les gens qui jouaient aux inspecteurs des impôts ? Il n'était qu'un orphelin à qui on avait confié l'administration que parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de compétence martiale et s'était efforcé de se cultiver autant que possible. Mais s'il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, il n'avait jamais été formé à administrer, à gérer, et était perdu dans le maquis des lois, des règlements et des produits financiers. On lui avait suggéré de faire passer une partie du Sanctuaire pour un groupement agricole auprès des autorités européennes ! La complexité des textes l'avaient empêché de dormir pendant des jours, tant il paniquait à l'idée de faire un mauvais choix qui révélerait leur existence au monde.

Tatsumi s'efforçait de rester patient et observait le chambellan qui semblait réfléchir mais dont l'angoisse était trahie par ses lèvres tremblant légèrement. Quand son oncle lui avait expliqué la réalité de son travail, il ne l'avait d'abord pas cru. Puis il avait rencontré l'époux de Mme Kido et l'avait vu... faire des choses humainement impossibles. Ainsi que certains de ses frères. Et là il avait compris que son emploi sortirait de l'ordinaire. Son oncle n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé le Sanctuaire car il le tenait pour responsable de tous les malheurs vécu par sa jeune employeuse, mais il s'était efforcé d'agir au mieux des intérêts de cette dernière. Hélas, avec le temps il avait pu constater l'anachronisme croissant et l'incapacité du Sanctuaire à tenir compte de l'évolution du monde moderne. Certes ils étaient les mieux placés pour sauver la Terre, mais il avait fallu plus de dix ans pour qu'ils aient le téléphone. Et uniquement en limite du domaine, avec un garde spécialement affecté à la ligne !

S'ils tenaient vraiment à survivre, ils allaient devoir se réformer aussi. Il ne les blâmait pas, mais les accords avantageux qu'ils avaient passé avec les gouvernements grecs successifs se retournaient désormais contre eux. L'anonymat tant souhaité allait très vite laisser la place à l'inexistence s'ils ne réagissaient pas. L'année dernière, il avait découvert que plusieurs familles d'anciens gardes avaient fait reconnaitre des droits de propriété sur des parcelles que le Sanctuaire leur avait autrefois octroyées en échange d'un fils ou d'un neveu envoyé lorsqu'il fallait reconstituer les rangs. Ils avaient certes fait établir un plan très précis de leur Domaine il y a plus de cent cinquante ans, mais n'avaient jamais pensé à vérifier si la situation n'avait pas changé. Tatsumi avait fini par le faire, lui. Et il avait vu qu'au cours de cette période, Athéna avait perdu presque un tiers des biens censés assurer la survie du Sanctuaire. Pas étonnant que les bâtiments soient en ruine, ils n'avaient plus de quoi former des maçons, ni même de quoi payer les matériaux. Mais l'antiquité du lieu et son isolement avaient relégué ces questions au statut d'ennuyeux détails qu'on confiait à qui savait lire. Son oncle lui-même n'avait jamais rencontré le dernier Grand Pope, ni même l'usurpateur qui avait suivi, mais il était clair que l'un comme l'autre avaient été négligents dans leur rôle de représentant d'Athéna sur Terre.

Tatsumi posa doucement sa tasse sur la table et prit une lente inspiration.

\- Monsieur le chambellan. Je ne suis pas là pour vous voler. Mais, vous pouvez me croire sur parole, si vous ne réagissez pas, vous n'allez pas seulement vivre au milieu de ruines, vous allez plonger votre Sanctuaire dans la ruine. Vous n'aurez même pas de quoi vous acheter de la nourriture, d'autant plus que les prix ont commencé à flamber avec la fuite des capitaux. Vous vous mettez en danger. Je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous gériez seul vos biens. Mais, il me faut vous le dire, vous n'êtes pas très loin de la banqueroute. Et ce n'est pas le gouvernement, ni ceux qui le pressent actuellement, qui viendra à votre aide. Me comprenez-vous ?

Le chambellan hocha lentement la tête, avec le sentiment d'avoir subi une défaite humiliante.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous l'acceptez, nous allons commencer par mettre en place un plan de réformes que nous demanderons à Mme Kido d'approuver. Il inclura l'installation de certaines infrastructures, notamment quelques équipements de base comme l'électricité, le téléphone voire un accès internet ; mais aussi des structures de formation afin qu'apprentis, gardes ou chevalier soient en mesure de gagner leur vie indépendamment et de passer plus facilement inaperçus dans la société, et aussi qu'ils puissent prendre en main la mise en valeur économique de votre Domaine. Je pense notamment que les jeunes gens dépourvus de compétences martiales devraient être orientés en priorité vers des écoles de commerce.  
\- Nous étions les serviteurs d'Athéna...

Tatsumi regarda le chambellan qui semblait au bord des larmes.

\- Mais... qui vous a dit que vous cesseriez de l'être ? Vous souhaitez que le Domaine parte morceau par morceau parce que vous n'avez plus les moyens de vivre, jusqu'à héberger des touristes aux pieds des Maisons ? Je ne pense pas. Alors considérez cela comme une offensive. Le Sanctuaire doit désormais se doter d'une garde économique assurant sa survie financière. La prochaine fois que Poséidon se réincarnera, il prendra possession d'un membre de la famille Solo, extrêmement riche et influente. Pensez-vous que quand ça se produira le Sanctuaire aura les mêmes moyens que lui ? Que vous pourrez continuer à nourrir, blanchir, loger et chauffer entre deux et trois cents personnes ? Honnêtement ?

Les yeux du chambellan se fermèrent. Puis il répondit d'une voix presque inaudible.

\- Non.

Tatsumi laissa passer un peu de temps, et se leva pour chercher quelques papiers, laissant son vis-à-vis accablé dans son fauteuil.

\- Si cela peut vous rassurer, madame Kido a d'ores et déjà embauché deux conseillers financiers qu'elle va mettre à votre disposition sur ses deniers personnels. Et ce seulement afin que vous ne dépendiez pas uniquement de moi. Voici leurs CV et leurs informations de contact. Voyez avec eux, ils vous aideront à choisir et vous apporteront des opinions qui ne coïncideront pas forcément avec les miennes.

Le chambella prit les papiers mais resta assis, prostré. Tatsumi le regarda, embarrassé.

\- Puis-je vous poser une question personnelle ?

Un léger signe de tête l'y autorisa.

\- Vous n'êtes clairement pas un soldat, mais si vous le deviez, estimez-vous que vous donneriez votre vie pour défendre Athéna ?

La tête du chambella se redressa, et Tatsumi put lire dans ses yeux un éclair de colère et de fierté. Quand il prit la parole, ce fut d'une voix sifflante de rage.

\- J'ai voué ma vie au Sanctuaire, et j'entends bien continuer à le faire jusqu'à la fin. Quand bien même je ne suis qu'un cancrelat inutile que ce soit sur un champ de bataille ou... ou dans un bureau.  
\- Eh bien voilà l'occasion de le prouver. Pardonnez-moi la formule, mais si vous comptez fuir le combat, autant me laisser les clés du Sanctuaire et décider de ce qui est bon pour vous.

Tatsumi vit le chambellan se redresser lentement et le toiser avec fureur.

\- Je ne fuirai pas. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Même si tout est perdu, je continuerai à servir Athéna.  
\- Alors vous êtes l'homme qu'il faut. Écoutez vos conseillers, et tranchez. Mais ne fuyez pas. Un ennemi puissant peut être terrassé de diverses manières, y compris les plus sournoises. Des chevaliers au ventre vide et dormant à la belle étoile ne pourront plus assurer leur mission. Veillez à ce que ça n'arrive pas. C'est tout ce que je tenais à vous faire comprendre.

Plus tard, après que le chambellan fut parti, blessé dans son amour propre mais décidé à prendre des mesures énergiques, Tatsumi se resservit une tasse de cet excellent thé puis rédigea un mail à l'attention de Mme Kido pour l'informer du résultat de ce rendez-vous. En l'envoyant, lui qui était considéré comme un vrai requin sans pitié par ses pairs de la haute finance soupira. Le voilà obligé de prendre un petit Grec par la main pour lui apprendre à tenir ses comptes. S'il avait eu les mains libres, ce Sanctuaire ne serait plus qu'un tout petit district à statut particulier, dont le domaine aurait été mis en coupe réglée. Ça n'aurait rien eu de difficile, des armateurs et parlementaires grecs l'avaient déjà approché pour lui faire des propositions, ainsi que certains étrangers qui savaient analyser les anomalies foncières. Mais... il avait promis à son oncle de continuer à servir Mme Kido le plus honnêtement possible. Et celle-ci tenait particulièrement à sa propriété figée dans le passé. Au XXIe siècle, ce genre de grand écart devenait de plus en plus difficile à vivre. Il ouvrit le petit coffret que le chambellan avait amené, destiné à payer des arriérés aux fournisseurs du Sanctuaire. Des statères d'or... Sans doute frappées sous Philippe de Macédoine. Évidemment... Tatsumi soupira. Au moins la valeur historique de ces pièces permettrait de générer un petit pécule qui, placé judicieusement, c'est-à-dire pas dans les coffres d'un armateur qui ne le déclarerait jamais, sortirait un peu le Sanctuaire de l'ornière.


End file.
